Chapter One
'''Chapter One of the Fandom Cinematic Universe, '''Otherwise known as "Season One" and "Genesis Detroit", is the first "season" of the FCU. Overview Ironically, the FCU begins in the most unassuming of places, a bar in the seedy underbelly of Detroit, Michigan, the birthplace of corporation Cyberlife, a subsidiary of Starmen Enterprises. Inside the bar lies Hank Anderson, a disgruntled police officer without purpose or pride and considering quitting his job. However, the routine of depressive and self-hatred are interrupted by the android Connor RX-800, an android police investigator tasked with hunting down deviants, rogue androids seeking freedom from the oppressive shackles of human society. Hank is initially distasteful towards Connor and acts spiteful, only swayed when Connor buys Hank a drink. The two arrive at the murder location of Carlos Ortiz, already being investigated by Omnicorp, a rival corporate enterprise to Starmen and producer of military drones that the U.S Government uses in wars. Connor is tasked with finding the android whom murdered Carlos Ortiz hiding in the attic. Soon after arresting the rogue android, Connor begins an interrogation, all the while meeting Gavin, an unscrupulous and douchey police captain that has a pathological hatred of all androids. The interrogation leads to the revelation of RA9, a being that androids worship as a higher figure then themselves. However, this discovery is interrupted when the rogue android attempts suicide. When security guards rush in to prevent this, the android steals the guard's pistol and kills Connor and himself in a gruesome display of violence. Meanwhile, many major corporate entities that seek Starmen's downfall to become the top tier mega-corporate rulers of Earth convene at Detroit. The heads of Shao Industries, OmniCorp, and several other manufacturing and drone companies form the Corporate Coalition, a mega-alliance and amalgamation of these capitalists pooling their resources to gain greater leverage over American politics to dethrone Starmen from their current pedestal. Meanwhile, Hank and Connor are introduced to Richard "The Bloodhound" Perkins, the Federal Bureau of Intelligence's Director, and a close ally of President Warren. Called upon by Warren to stop the deviant crisis before the possibility of civil war begins eroding the American people's already tenuous relationship with the Warren Administration, Perkins hires mercenaries to begin clearing androids from Detroit. Funded from Warren's wallet, Perkins and his private army go on many adventures throughout Detroit, massacring deviant populations in their respective hideouts. Hank and Connor were sent to investigate the faked crime scene of one of Perkins's massacres, though truly their analysis of the dead bodies was a mere front so the journalists would believe the U.S Government weren't behind these illicit murders. Connor begins developing signs of deviancy, with hints of RA9 coding entering his database and slowly infecting his thought process. Connor and Hank head to a shipping crate where Perkins and his mercenaries have done a mass killing, encountering Charles Mantova, another rogue Hank prevents Connor from arresting. Instead, Hank provides Mantova safe housing at Hank's personal home, assigning Mantova the position of taking care of Hank's bulldog Sumo. Not all is well, as Perkins personally visits Hank and Connor and warns that if in the span of a singular week the deviant case isn't cracked, the government will establish martial law on Detroit and cleanse the city of deviants via an extended campaign of bloodshed. Two days afterwards, Connor disappears when Hank arrives to the DPD Police Station. Realizing Connor turned deviant after no longer comprehending scenes of his kind's mass extinction by Perkins and his soldiers. Hank heads to the abandoned Detroit Gears Stadium with a clone of Connor Cyberlife programmed to remain identical to the RK-800 model, called Cameron. However, the guise of Cameron as Connor is soon unveiled when SWAT units are called to put an end to the religious RA9 Rally androids are holding in the stadium. Hank, within the chaos, sees his true friend and kills Cameron in an instant with his M1911 Pistol. Hank and Connor escape via Hank's var, and Connor implores Hank to leave his side, as Connor plans to use androids stationed in a Cyberlife warehouse to incur a revolution against the humans. Hank decides to join Connor after seeing the good in androids. However, their celebration is short lived as Cameron returns, bent on vengeance. Meanwhile, Perkins and his men kill the Cyberlife corporation's staff after it is revealed they placed the RA9 code in androids on orders of the treacherous Elijah Kamski. Perkins then entered an attack helicopter in an attempt to destroy Markus, the android revolution's leader. Perkins fails to kill Markus in time, as the people of Detroit rebel against the harsh treatment of deviants by the government, forcing Warren to cave into public opinion and consider deviants intelligent lifeforms. At the warehouse, Connor is presumed dead when Cameron shoots him in the back, but Hank kills Cameron's new body, and takes Connor back to his house. At Hank's home, the shady Sector Seven, the government-funded organization tasked with researching alien dimensions and relics on Earth, revives Connor via the Cube in exchange for a debt Hank and Connor owed to them. Xavier, the adopted 'prodigy' son of Miles Park, is also sent to Detroit. First as a deviant hunter, but then X is contacted and requested to join the upcoming Jurassic Park tour group. Category:Fandom Movies